Dyskusja Bleach Wiki:Galerie
Zmiana obrazków profilowych W tej sekcji odbywają się głosowania dotyczące zmian zdjęć profilowych postaci. Jeśli uważasz, że masz lepsze zdjęcie niż aktualnie znajduje się w profilu, stwórz nową sekcję. Jak głosować |} * Jeśli jesteś przeciwny, wpisz – Komentarz ~~~~ * Jeśli jesteś za, wpisz – Komentarz ~~~~ Sode no Shirayuki 232Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Aktualne 256Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Lepsze światło, ujęcie, głowa nie jest ucięta, wszystko lepiej widać, kadr też lepszy; ogólnie aktualne jest beznadziejne, a propozycja jest fajna~~ Rukia Kuchiki, nowy wygląd Ep364 Rukia.png|Aktualne Ep363 ルキア.png|Propozycja Propozycja: - Rękami i nogami. Obecna źle przedstawia postać. No i odznakę widać. Choć już nieaktualną. ;/ [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 00:18, kwi 22, 2017 (UTC) Wg mnie lepiej wygląda ten obrazek, który jest teraz~ Kozakdowoza Lepszy kadr na profilowe. Puzel (tablica) 23:41, kwi 24, 2017 (UTC) Obecne jest kiepskie, ale propozycja jednak nie jest lepsza :/ [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 08:21, kwi 25, 2017 (UTC) Ryūsei Kenzaki Kenryu%2C Ryusei Kenzaki.jpg|Obecne O167 Kenryu.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja:' - lepsze i tyle [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 17:58, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) - dopiero jak zacząłem oglądać fillery to zdałem sobie sprawę, że obecne kompletnie nie oddaje postaci~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 18:19, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) Gin Ichimaru Bleach - 307 - Large 16.jpg|Obecne Ep306 Profilowe Gina.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja:' - lepsze :) [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 18:58, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) - gorsze :( Adijanko (tablica) - Co tu dużo pisać, po prostu ładniejsze. Ziuta00640pxTablicA - Sądzę, że lepsze. Choć lekko poczochrany, to jednak bije na głowę obecne. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 19:32, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) - Lepiej wygląda. Szkoda, że oczy zamknięte. XD Puzel (tablica) 23:41, kwi 24, 2017 (UTC) - Jest lepsze, ale i tak trzeba będzie znaleźć jeszcze lepsze, na którym by się uśmiechał, bo to jego charakterystyczna cecha~ Kozakdowoza Shūhei Hisagi Hisagi.jpg|Obecne O218 Profilowe Shūheia.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja:' - Tak bardziej naturalnie chyba. Z takiej odległości jak obecne to nawet zdjęć do paszportu nie robią. Puzel (tablica) 14:23, kwi 25, 2017 (UTC) - lepszy kadr po prostu. W końcu jakiś normalny~. [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 11:59, kwi 26, 2017 (UTC) - jak wyżej - lepszy obraz :D [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]] [[Tablica wiadomości:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 19:46, kwi 26, 2017 (UTC) - propozycja wygląda lepiej Kozakdowoza Baraggan Louisenbairn Barragan Luisenbarn.jpg|Obecne O275 Baraggan.png|Propozycja '''Propozycja': - Nie przekonuje mnie ten profil. Gorsze od obecnego. ;/ [[Użytkownik:Crаsher|'Crаsher']] – Tablica ~ Blog 37px 16:09, kwi 29, 2017 (UTC) - Lepiej wygląda na obecnym. Wyraźniej widać twarz. Puzel (tablica) 12:36, kwi 30, 2017 (UTC) - Skoro już muszę głosować na własne propozycje... Naturalniejsza poza~ - ohyda. Adijanko (tablica) 21:18, kwi 30, 2017 (UTC) Do skatalogowania Obrazki zamieszczone poniżej trzeba skatalogować, czyli dodać do galerii postaci. Zdjęcie musi być dodane do wszystkich galerii postaci, które znajdują się na zdjęciu. Obrazki z anime DecipheringBeastSwords.png UkitakeByakuya.png|Shinigami podczas rebelii Zanpakutou. Byakuya & Senbonzakura - Escape.png|Byakuya odchodzi wraz z Senbonzakurą i Muramasą. Sode no Shirayuki vs. Byakuya.jpg|Byakuya vs. Sode no Shirayuki Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi vs. Byakuya Byakuya blocks Kōga's attack..jpg|Byakuya blokuje atak Kōgi. Senbonzakura Helps Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Senobzakura pomaga Byakuyi. Ep6KonCrowd.png|Kon skacze po budynkach. Kon Tatsuki.png|Kon próbuje pocałować Tatsuki. Ep6IchigoAnger.png|Ichigo zirytowany postępowaniem Soul Society. Kon kicks Hollow.png|Kon kopie Hollowa. Ururu_is_reassured_by_Urahara.png|Urahara mówi, że nic się nie stało. KonIchigoVsMillipede.jpg|Ichigo tnie Hollowa-Stonogę. Kon is given a plushy body.png|Kon w ciele pluszaka. RenjivsYjford.jpg|Renji kontra Yylfordt Granz. Renji vs Ylford.jpg Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki ogląda uniform Orihime. Episode 51, Ikkaku & Iba Confront.jpg|Ikkaku kontra Iba. Ikkaku and Iba fight.jpg|Walka Ikkaku i Iby. Ikkaku & Iba - Rock, Paper, Scissors.jpg|Ikkaku gra z Ibą w kamień-papier-nożyce. HisagiVsYumichika.png|Hisagi kontra Yumichika. HanataroHealingRenji.jpg|Hanatarō leczy Renjiego. Soi Fong vs Yoruichi.jpg|Suì-Fēng kontra Yoruichi. YoruichivsSoifonWin.jpg|Yoruichi zatrzymuje Suì-Fēng. Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Hitsugaya ściga Kirę. TrueAizen.jpg|Prawdziwe oblicze Aizena. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Aizen i ranna Hinamori. Ep60TosenTrapsRenji.png|Kaname teleportuje Renjiego i Rukię. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen bez problemu zatrzymuje atak Komamury. Grand Fisher Arrancar3.jpg|Isshin ratuje Kona przed Grand Fisherem. Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong.jpg|Hitsugaya kontra Shawlong. Sentarou-1-.jpg Kiyone-1-.jpg Kiyone-1-.jpg Rangiku-1-.jpg Takezoe-1-.jpg Rukia-1-.jpg Miyako-1-.jpg Kaien-1-.jpg Hisagi joins.jpg 73520.1.jpg Nanao264.jpg Ichigo vs Hollow Ichigo o Zangetsu.JPG Sentaro.jpg Bleach - 293 - Large Preview 02.jpg Dondochakka.png Oldman ready to fight.jpg Senna appears.jpg RoyalProcession.jpg Town in the sky.jpg Senna realizes her origin.jpg Kamishininoyari.PNG Gin_bankai_black_and_white_preview.png Fake_Ichigo_vs._Grand_Fisher.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_04.jpg Bleach_-_280_-_Large_17.jpg Nnoitra; Pesquisa.jpg Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png Rukia, Senbonzakura & Sode no Shirayuki.jpg Unbenannt3.jpg Hyorinmaru1.jpg Haineko_treats_Narunosuke.png Haineko_protects_Narunosuke.png Haineko_Tries_to_Convince_Matsumoto.png Snapshot20090822190859.jpg AizenGinApproachesKeigoAndTatsuki.png Ginrei_and_yamamoto_prepare_to_seal_away_koga.png Bleach_-_302_-_Large_14.jpg UiT.jpg Ruri'iro Kujaku.JPG Bleach_-_302_-_Large_17.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_1.jpg Opferung_des_Linken_Armes_2.jpg YumichikaConfrontsZanpakuto.jpg YumichikaIkkakuOnHill.jpg Ep84RitzRukia.png Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png Koga's Illusion Power.png YumichikaDefeatsZanpakuto.jpg Rukia_binds_Sode_no_Shirayuki.jpg Kazeshini-Anime.jpg Bleach kon0005-1-.jpg Kon-5-1-.jpg CannonBall.JPG Snapshot20090226151300-1-.jpg IbaKomamuraGrave.png Rangiku grabs Kanonji.jpg Kensei_mrocznie_się_uśmiecha.png KomamuraFightingBarehanded.png TenkenDefeatsKomamura.png Zaraki-Reitsu.jpg Hitsugaya Trains.jpg YumichikaGlowVines.png Mayuri_stopped_from_detonating.jpg InjuredYumichikabountarc.jpg Gin grin eyes.jpg ShibariAnime.jpg Everyone In Capes.jpg Rizer Failed Punch.jpg E317_Nemu_notices_something_wrong.png Nanao_Hell_Butterfly_explodes_E317.png Ep317KenpachiMayuri_Face_off.png Inaba_greets_Izuru_and_Nanao.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_enter_Senkaimon.png Ep310SaskibeWarnsThem.png Ichigo_and_Rukia_run_from_Kototsu.png E317_Mayuri_Kenpachi_Yachiru_Nemu_Dangai.png E318_Kon_bound_by_Inaba.png Nnoitrakenpachi.jpg Strength_Zaraki_Kenpachi.jpg Yammy_punches_Kenpachi.png Shunsui_attacks_Wonderweiss.png Sui-Feng_daje_prezent_Yoruichi.png Sui-Feng_gotowa_na_odciecie_reki.png Ep317UkitakeKyorakuHappy.png Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png Ichigo_appears_before_the_two_captains.png Kyoraku_meets_with_Ukitake.png Unohana and Chad.png Ukitake_Confronts_Central_46.png Nemu.jpg Nemu agonia.png Renji protects Uryu.jpg RENJIEXPLODES.jpg Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png Kon about to be eaten.png Kon_eyes_a_pretty_girl.png Kon_gets_hit_in_the_head_with_a_soccerball.png Episode315YachiruButterfly.png E316_Young_Hitsugaya_fighting.png Reigai_Isane_Reveals_Herself.png Komamura_Tries_To_Stop_The_Current.png Reigai_Kyoraku_Attacks_From_The_Shadows.png Yamamoto_Unleashes_His_Flames.png Ichigo_and_the_others_search_for_Nozomi.png Unohana_confronts_Inaba.png Inaba_explains_how_he_created_the_Reigai.png Ichigo and Rukia observe the Kototsu's regeneration.png Hitsugaya_approached_by_Kyoraku_and_Ukitake.png Byakuya_and_the_others_emerge_from_the_Senkaimon.png Ichigo_arrested_by_the_other_Shinigami.png Rangiku_and_Nanao_make_their_way_through_the_Dangai.png Rangiku_finishes_the_cleansing.png The_captains_assemble_before_Yamamoto.png Retsu Danku.png Inaba_realises_Uryu_is_a_Quincy.png Inaba_towers_over_Uryu.png Uryu_compares_Inaba_to_Mayuri.png Uryu Chats With Kon.png Inaba_greets_his_Reigai_army.png Reigai-Rangiku_opens_the_Senkaimon.png Uryu_proclaims_that_Kon_defiled_the_Quincy_Cross.png Renji_and_Rukia_surround_the_Reigai.png The Green Haired Man.png Yamamoto_Clears_Away_Bushogama.png Ep318YoruichiReigai.png Yoruichi surrounded by Byakuya's Shikai.png Yoruichi_halts_the_Reigai_advance.png Ichigo_Amagai_Final_Clash.png Uryu arrives too late.png Senkaimon Opens.png Yammy_is_bound_by_Renji_Bankai.png Rangiku_and_Nemu_fall_into_the_river.png Inaba_during_Project_Spearhead.png Shuhei_and_Omaeda_come_up_with_a_plan_whilst_fleeing.png Rukia_explains_Project_Spearhead.png Ukitake_pleads_his_case.png Search_for_Nozomi_continues.png Urahara_picks_up_Mod_Soul_data.png Mayuri's Thought Vial.png Yamamoto_remembers_his_fight.png Kenpachi_reminisces_to_Rukongai.png Yachiru comes to Kenpachi's aid.png Kisuke_briefs_the_captains.png Inaba_manipulates_time_around_the_Shinigami.png Unohana nullifies the Reigai's Kido.png Unohana tends to Yamamoto's injuries.png E330_Toy_lion_breaks_apart.png Hitsugaya_runs_across_Seireitei.png Kenpachi_attacks_Onmitsukido.png Kenpachi_knocks_the_Onmitsukido_away.png Ep323KonTiedToTree.png Ep5 Gates of Hell.png Kenpachi_and_Yachiru_walk_through_bamboo_forest.png Amagai i kapitanowie.jpg Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png Ep328InabaDangaiBlocks.png Hisagi_blocks_Hitsugayas_Ice.png Reigai_Komamura_knocks_his_opponents_away.png Yamamoto_Burns_Reigai_Byakuya.png Ep333YamaotoExplosion.png Ep334Watching.png Ep334PillPop.png Urahara Kisuke.JPG Inaba in the Cleaner.png Inaba_prepares_to_fuse_with_Nozomi.png Kon_finds_Nozomis_lion.png E334Ryuujinjakka_vs_Raiku.png Nemu misses Urahara's infiltration.png Ichigo bound to the floor.png Odc.209_Przebity_Kensei.png Shunko Yoruichi.png Ep265SodeProtectsRukia.png Sode_no_Shirayuki_protects_Rukia_from_Toju_pair.png Ep332Explosion.png Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png Ep332YumichikaCutDown.png Ep333Fire.png Ep333InabasAttack.png Ep334KonBound.png Golondina.jpg Yumichika5.jpg Komamura injured.png Gin Impales Aizen.jpg RangikuWoundedByGin.jpg Aizen cut Gin.JPG Zaraki i Byakuya.jpg Gin blocking Aizen's power.jpg Gin Activates His Kill Technique.png Ep466 Kiyone.png Profilowe Pary Tōjū.png Aizen defeats Rose and Komamura.png Ichigo i Rukia vs Ikkaku i Renji.png Obrazki z mangi Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png Chad attacaks Ichigo.png C487p16.png Obrazki z gier GIFy